Tear the Wings of An Angel
by Mad Hatter Korasu
Summary: Darkness of one's past has a way of finding him. So when Voltaire and Boris make a sudden reappearance and do the unspeakable, the light in the heart is put to the test. Will the light swallow the darkness or will the darkness drown out the light? YAOI KAIxTALA
1. Chapter 1

**Ello loves, Well here is another Beyblade fic that popped into my head during a dream I was having. So I won't waste anymore time chatting, on with it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Beyblade or the characters no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Warning:**** This is a YAOI. If you don't approve don't read and use the pretty little back arrow button. This fic will be a bit dark and will contain violence, abuse and rape in later chapters. I gave you fair warning, so no hunting me down to beat me. Ok? Ok.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Kai's P.O.V:**

I awoke in a particularly good mood, though I always did when I woke up next to the most beautiful man I have ever come across. I stared down at him, taking in the sight of the love of my life. His deep, lush, blood red hair pooled around his head on his pillow, framing his gorgeous face perfectly. He was laying on his back, one leg strewn over mine, his left hand curled up by his face, the right resting lightly on his stomache. Clad only in blue silk boxers, I got a marvelous view of his lilthe body. Porcelian skin, that would make even the most stunning china doll pale in comparison, stretched over toned muscles that danced with every movement. I also got a good view of the tattoo that only those closest too him knew he had. Done in a dark blue, the large wolf print was set in the skin below his bellybutton. It was done so that it looked as if a wolf had stepped on his snow white skin and left an imprint. It was a contribute to his bitbeast Wolborg. The wolf bitbeast was always with him, even now being wrapped around his neck. Tala had had the necklace specially made, so that he could keep his companion with him at all times. It was funny that even though we didn't blade anymore he still thought of his wolf beast all the time. Some people thought it rather odd, but I didn't. I knew how he felt considering I had a phoenix tattooed over the left side of my chest for Dranzer and she was always with me where ever I went too, though she wasn't wrapped around my neck. Wolborg was a constant source of comfort for Tala, he trusted his wolf above all, even me. He knew the wolf would never abandon him, nor he the wolf. Staring down at him he looked peaceful, a faint blue glow illuminated his face from Wolborg, signifying the wolf was as content as could be right where he was, near his master.

The only thing I found disappointing at the moment, was I wasn't able to see his eyes, I love his eyes. Those glacial blue orbs always had me mezmerised. At times without even thinking I just stared into those ice blue depths and got lost. I loved watching the flicker of emotions playing in them. The blue is constantly shifting and the changes in the hues can be quite drastic. Going from a blue that puts the Caribbean to shame when he is happy and content, to a white blue, making actual glaciers seem like a summer paradise, when someone has angered him. His eyes are a very good indicator of his mood. However, they can be deceiving and relying on just the color can land you in some serious trouble. Trust me when I say you don't want to be cornered by the wolf when he is angry. He may be smaller built then the rest of us but he has no qualms cornering anyone and underestimating his strength can be fatal. I've seen him corner Spencer, the biggest guy on his team, and it wasn't pretty. So it's always wise to watch him for a few moments before approaching him. He is similar to his bitbeast in more ways then one. I can always tell what kind of mood my wolf is in by his body language. Angry; his body will become riggid and/or he will ball and unball his fists, like an alpha baring his teeth to a subordinate who has overstepped thier station. Though it is a really bad sign when he goes completely still and those cold white blue orbs stare intently at nothing, when that happens run! When he slips into his mischievious and playful moods he'll do odd things, like randomly tripping or pushing any one of us and then hiding behind someone. It's rather entertaining to watch others try to figure out his moods, as well. We have been together for five years and have known each other most of our lives, so I have decoding the wolf's moods down to an art form. The only other ones who can decifer his moods almost as well as I can are; Bryan, Spencer, and Ian.

After a few moments I let my gaze shift over to the bed side table, the clock read 6:30 a.m. I sighed, knowing I should hop into the shower and not wanting to. Cause that would mean I would have to get out of bed and move away from the comfortable warmth that radiated from my precious red head. We were leaving in a few hours for Tokyo to visit my former team mates from the Bladebreakers. Though we could leave anytime considering we had our own private jet, which was nice cause we didn't have to worry about the plane leaving without us or losing our luggage at the airport, stuff like that. After Voltaire disappeared I got everything. The companies, the mansion, and the money. I sold the mansion, it was nothing but one huge unpleasant memory, and had another built outside of Moscow. I ran both companies but usually left it in the hands of my associates. Though when it came to meetings and conferences I had to be there. It was up to me on which organizations and projects I would allow either of my companies to invest in, so I went to the damn meetings.

Sighing again I gently removed his leg from over mine and snuck out of bed. With any luck he would still be asleep when I got back. The sun still wasn't up and the curtains were drawn to keep any light from disturbing him. I glanced at him again when I heard my name, thinking I had woken him up, and a smile found its way to my mouth. He was still asleep but had rolled over onto his side and was sleep talking. I stood there and watched for a few more seconds and then made my way out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. We had a large master bath in the room but I didn't want the sound of the shower to wake him, so I was showering in the guest bathroom. I turned on the water and while I let it heat up I grabbed fresh towels from the cabnet and set them on the shelf. Stepping into the stream of hot water my body shuddered. The hot water stung a bit but I let it hit my shoulders, neck, and back for a few minutes to release the tension in them. Closing my eyes I tilted my head back to let the water run through my thick, slate hair. Snatching up my shampoo I ran it through and did the same with the conditioner, moving to wash my body. Then I returned to letting the hot water run over my skin. I was, apparently, too wrapped up in letting the hot water relax my body because I didn't hear the door open and close or hear the glass shower door do the same. The next thing I knew, I was feeling as if my skeleton and heart were about to jump out of my skin and make a run for it. Long, slender fingers ran themselves through my hair and gripped tightly at the back of my head. Before I could give any kind of a surprised curse, I was pulled down and hot lips found their way to mine. I felt sharp teeth nip my lower lip demanding the kiss to be deepened. I slipped my tongue inbetween his lips, trailing my hands from his shoulders down his body. When I reached the soft skin of his hips I dug my fingers into him, earning me a soft gasp. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled back, automatically entranced by those endless ocean blues. His gaze held mine for a seemingly endless amount of time, before he blinked and released me from my trance. He smiled up at me and rubbed one of his eyes tiredly, a gesture I have come to love.

_**"Mind if I join you?" **_His voice was thick with sleep and slightly husky.

I pulled him to me and held him there, burying my face into his soft hair. _**"Do I ever?"**_

_**"Well no."**_ He laughed lightly. _**"But you never know. The day could come..."**_

I silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips and trailed them down his jaw, then nipped his ear. _**"I highly doubt that day will ever come, love."**_

_**"Mmm, good." **_Tala moaned.

I left his ear, and nibbled on his neck. Nothing too hard, just hard enough for him to feel teeth. In reaction he pressed himself to my hardening cock. I groaned in harmony as his breath hissed between his teeth.

_** "Kai!"**_ he gasped, making my name a plea.

_**"Yes,"**_ I hiss.

I backed him up a step so he was pressed against the wall of the shower. I went back to his neck, and worked lower to his collar bone. I stayed there for a minute, paying close attention to the sensitive skin stretched tight over the bone. Satisfied with my work, I blazed a trail down his gorgeous, well muscled chest to ripped abs. It was effortless for him to keep the muscles finely toned. He never had to spend hours at a gym or do a million different workouts, or even the diet eating most had to do. His body was in such perfect shape that I could trace each muscle perfectly with my tongue. I knelt before him, continueing my path down his beautiful body. I kissed and nipped the skin where the tattoo was and looked up at him when his body shuddered and he gasped. His eyes were half open, and the curealan blues were glazed with lust. Holding his gaze, I leaned forward to breathe hotly on his erection. I just breathed on him; teased him mercilessly.

_**"Please!" **_my beautiful wolf whimpered.

_**"Please what? Tell me what you want."**_

_** "Please, I want your mouth. That's what I want." **_He whimpered.

_** "Your wish is my command."**_ I murmured back.

He is perfect. Large enough to be a mouthful, and long enough to fit down my throat with ease. I closed my eyes as I loved on him. Caressing him, kissing him, sucking lightly on whatever bit of skin I was closest to. I teased him until his hips started to twitch under my hands. I opened my eyes to stare at his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow and quick. Keeping an eye on his face; I opened my mouth wider opening my throat to him. I hummed deep down so he could feel the vibration in every nerve. He yelled breathlessly and bucked his hips. I sat back and I pushed his hips back against the wall, digging my fingers into him gently. I growled softly to remind him not to choke me. Once he settled back down, I worked on getting him to lose his mind once more. I sucked him in an inch at a time, sucking him steadily back into my mouth. The taste of him was sweet and intoxicatingly addictive. I worked him until I could bury my nose just under his belly button, right on the tattoo. I licked and laved the underside of his shaft, and snaked my tongue around him causing a soft groan to escape my fiery redhead. I pulled back slightly scapeing my teeth gently along his length and nipped his tip lightly, then I gently but forcefully sucked him back in. He screamed in ecstasy and came apart. Stream after stream of his warm seed flowed down my throat. I took every drop, and licked him clean. His legs shook, and he had to sit down on the built-in shower seat.

_**"Is that what you wanted?"**_ I smirk.

_**"Yes." **_he responded quiet and breathless.

_**"Do you want more?" **_Unable to speak, he simply nodded.

_**"Then kneel for me, my sweet wolf."**_

He twisted slightly and sank to his knees before the shower seat, leaning against it. I trailed my nails lightly down his sides, simultaniously arousing and relaxing him. I kissed and licked the skin along the red marks, soothing the irritated flesh. When my hands reached his hips, I dipped one hand to fondle him while I brought the other around and stuck two fingers into his mouth. I let his saliva coat my fingers then pushing him down gently I used one finger to tease his enterance. His body was still relaxed from his recent climax so there was very little resistance to the intrusion. Before long one finger went to two and his breathy moans pleaded with me to go faster, to fill him more. I held off as long as humanly possible, but before long I had to give in to his pleas. I positioned myself behind him, and slowly slid in til his body touched base. I felt him tense slightly and waited, though my body was screaming for more friction and movement. After a few seconds I felt him relax again and he gave me a slight nod. I knew for a fact I wouldn't last long, I had been holding off too long. But I was going to make sure my wolf got as much pleasure out of it as possible. I set a slow, sensual pace so I was barely moving within him. With every stroke I made sure to hit his prostate, sending him spiralling higher and higher towards another climax. When his orgasm finally took hold, it was enough to undo both of us. His rippling body wrapped around me sent me into a vortex of sensation. I felt myself get a little rougher, but not much. Not enough for either of us to notice much, anyways, in our orgasm induced haze. I draped myself around him, too spent to properly hold myself up. I kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled him gently barely able to pull out.

_**"Good morning," **_I smiled into his skin.

He laughed lightly and laced his hand into one of mine. _**"I'll say it is. Though it was diappointing to wake up without you there."**_

_** "Sorry love." **_I kissed him gently again on the neck and gave his hand a light squeeze, before pushing myself up off him. I helped him up and pushed him into the stream of hot water. He shivered a bit but let it wash over him. I just watched him for a few moments as he got used to the temperature of the water. It still amazed me how attached to him I have become. He brought out sides of me no one thought I had, I was still a cold bastard to everyone but with him I was different. A smile laced itself over my lips as I picked up the shampoo bottle squeezing some into my hand. The rich scent of berries reached out through the shower.

_**"I thought you didn't like my shampoo, Kai. As I recall you said you would never use something so girly smelling." **_Sarcasm laced through his voice and he grinned at me. I pulled him to me giving him a sarcastic, distant look.

_**"Oh haha. This is for you." **_I replied and rubbed my hands through his hair, massaging his head. He closed his eyes at the contact and just let me run my hands through his hair. I pushed him back into the shower and proceeded to rinse his hair of the shampoo. Then I picked up the conditioner and did the same, though I switched places with him knowing my wolf's shower habits well enough to know he let the conditioner set for a few minutes. I grabbed the pouf from behind me and the bodywash off the shower shelf and let some squeeze out of the bottle onto the pouf. Turning him to face away from me I began scrubbing his slight body lightly, taking care to get the places hard for a single person to reach. I knelt down scrubbing his legs and slowly made my way around him til I was once again knelt in front of him. I looked up and seen he was watching me, those deep ocean blues locked onto me. I let my hands drift the pouf over his most intimate part and ghost over his tattoo. Standing I ran the pouf over his well muscled middle and chest and ran it down both his arms. He was still watching my every move as if he were trying to memorize them and hadn't noticed when I stopped moving. I felt myself smile and cupped his chin with my free hand. He blinked and let his gaze shift to meet mine. Tala smiled, that wonderful shy smile he got when he realized he had been caught staring. I kissed him lightly barely ghosting my lips over his and backed him back into the stream of hot water. A little gasp slipped through his perfect lips as the hot water hit his snowy, ivory skin and his blue eyes were lost behind his eye lids. My hands found their way through his silky, fiery hair helping the conditioner leave it.

I smiled seeing him totally relaxed, and absently ran my fingers over the deep scar on his right pectoral, remembering. Before we got out of the abby he never relaxed, he was always tense. The first year in the abby he would talk and laugh even though we were put through hell, and the hell he had gone through before the abby as well. He would keep us all going, giving us hope that we would get out and be free. Then one day he was put into isolation for two weeks and when he came back his whole personality had shifted. Now we know what they had done, putting that chip in his head, but back then we didn't know what had happened. He had changed so rapidly going from the sweet, happy-go-lucky kid to an aloof, ice-hearted, emotionless blader. Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and myself were at a loss. We missed our friend and though we were gaining scars of our own the main person we worried about most was Tala. As we got older he only became more seperated and distant from us. I had escaped and ended up battling against my friends in the tournament. And from what I could tell Tala had only gotten colder. After my return to the Blitzkrieg boys things only seemed to get worse. I wanted to ask him what was with the change, but Boris and Voltaire expected us to be just as cold and heartless in everything we did, and Tala was kept seperated from us alot of the time.

We were tortured on a daily basis. Pushed and pushed to become cold, emotionless, and merciless bladers. We were to be the top beyblade team, no exceptions. Boris and Voltaire wanted to take over the world and make us help them keep the world at thier feet. This was not something we were keen on helping them with, even though they didn't give us much of a choice. It seemed like each day we gained new wounds, new scars. If we looked as if we were slacking off in training, we got beat. If we launched our beys incorrectly, we were beat. The worst beatings came when we lost a battle to another team. It was a collective beating then, though as team captain Tala got the worst of it. The failure was seen as his fault. Boris would say he didn't push us hard enough and that's why we failed. There were times when Tala would stand up for himself and us, countering that if he pushed us more we wouldn't last through the training. Unfortunately this only gained him a more severe beating. We were forced to watch everytime, unable to provide any help. After we would be locked in solitary confinement for days sometimes weeks. Eventually Tala stopped speaking up, wouldn't even talk to us except to give orders. We were going crazy, becoming more and more desprate to escape. Everyday Tala became more and more distant and out of our reach, and it was more so after they would bring him back from his solitary confinement. I finally had had enough and sat down with Spencer, Bryan, and Ian to make a plan of escape.

I still remember the day that was the last straw before I came up with the final pieces of my escape plan. Tala had drilled us harshly in our practice that day, more so than usual. We each took turns taking him on and when Bryan, Spencer, and Ian lost I stepped up. Him and Wolborg wipped the floor with us, though niether Dranzer or I had our hearts in fighting him. After defeating all of us he just gave a cold look and left to his room. I had gotten up and followed after him. Opening the door to his room the sight I seen shattered my heart. Tala lay on his bed in a heap curled up in a ball, tears ran down his pale cheeks while his eyes remained cold and he was clutching Wolborg in shaking hands. The wolf was giving a faint glow as if trying to comfort his master. Seeing that pushed me to finish my plans. I told the others what I had seen and they agreed we needed to get Tala out of the abby. A month later we set alarms off in the lab center of the abby causeing all attention to be focused there. We caught Tala and used chloroform to knock him out and made a break for it. I contacted Mr. Dickinson and he provided us a shield against all those of the abby. We all had alot of healing to do and helping eachother heal was our primary concern. It took months for the wounds inflicted on us to heal and even more time for the flashacks and nightmares to lessen. After some time we were all almost fully functional save for some mental issues, except Tala. It took us nearly two years just to fracture the hardened ice shield he had built around himself through all the years of abuse. After another eight months his shields finally came crashing down and he cried til his body simply couldn't produce anymore tears and he fell into an exhausted slumber. Soon after, little by little, the old Tala, that vibrant, compassionate, and fiery Tala was returning to the surface. Looking at him now you would never guess it took all of us almost three years to get him to believe he was human and allowed to feel his emotions, other than anger and hate.

I ran my thumb over his cheek, he opened his eyes, smiled and stepped into me. I hugged him for a few moments then reached behind him to turn the water off. I pulled open the shower door, the cool air kissing goosebumps over our bodies, and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around him and turned to grab one for myself. Teeth made contact with my shoulder and I turned my head in time to see my redheaded lover give me an alluring look as he left the bathroom. I dried quickly and made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall to our room. As I walked in the room Tala was laying on the bed, he had on red silk boxers and my oversized blue t-shirt. His eyes were closed but a small smile graced his lips. He looked perfect and as always I thanked my lucky stars he was mine and mine alone. I walked to the dresser, still watching him out of the corner of my eye, and snagged some boxers out of a drawer. I pulled them on quickly tossing my towl at Tala. He rolled over onto his stomache looking at me with mock insult.

_**"Come on, lazy. Time to get ready."**_

__He arched a fiery brow and tilted his head. _**"Kai you have your own private jet."**_

__I smirked at him. _**"I know that. But remember Rei and Max are going to meet us at the landing strip. I told them we would be there at three o'clock."**_

__He just 'hm'd' and did a graceful roll off the king sized bed landing on his feet. Giving me another mischivious grin, he disappeared into our walk-in closet. We had everything packed the night before, so really the only thing that needed to be done was getting dressed. I picked out my favorite black tank top and dark blue cargo pants and pulled them on. By the time I was finished pulling on my gloves, Tala was walking out of the closet. He threw his shirt and jacket on the bed, proceeding to finish buckleing the blue straps on his orange and white pants. After a few moments I realized I was staring because he stopped moving. His pants hugged his hips and sat low enough to reveal the paw print. I looked up and he was smirking at me, pretty much saying 'who is staring now'. I rolled my eyes at him and a laugh escaped him, crisp and full of life. He finished pulling on his dark blue t-shirt and slipped on his jacket, not bothering to button it. I held out my hand to him and he took it laceing our fingers together as we made our way out to the foyer. There we noticed three extra suite cases, that didn't belong to us.

_**"Well I'll be damned. They made it here on time? Tala call my company branch in Arizona and ask them if Hell froze over."**_

_** "Fuck you, Hiwatari. We are never late." **_Came the irritated reply.

We both turned and looked into the dining room to see Ian, who gave the snippy reply, Bryan, and Spencer. Ian like always had a huge plate of food in front of him, already half gone. Bryan and Spencer were sitting there looking smug and smirking at me and Tala. How long had the three of them been here?

_**"Have a nice shower?" **_Bryan asked. That answered that. I watched as Tala snatched an apple out of Ian's hand and throw it at the laughing falcon. It hit him hard enough to knock him straight out of his chair.

_**"Can it Bry or I will tell everyone about the night at the bar." **_Me, Spencer, and Ian watched as Bryan blanched at the threat in Tala's words and looked between the two of them.

Spencer finally kept his gaze on Bryan. _**"Did we miss somehing?"**_

_** "Not a fucking thing, don't worry about it." **_Bryan snapped as he glowered at Tala.

The three of us began to laugh at him while Tala just pulled some grapes off the fruit dish and munched on them. We all knew better then to embarrass Tala, after all he had dirt on us that most of the time we didn't know he knew. He was a sneaky bastard and all of us knew it. I sat down next to my beloved redhead and also ate a little bit. We sat there talking and joking like we always did and once it hit seven-thirty we headed out the door. It would be a long flight from Moscow to Tokyo, but a nice reprieve from everything in Russia.

_**xXxXxXx**_

The jet touched down about ten minutes after three. Max and Rei were there waiting as promised, waiting on us. We exchanged hugs, a little grudgingly on our part, the other two being the ones to initiate the hug.

"Glad you guys made it. We were really worried you would get caught up in work again." Max said in his usual cheerful way. He always seemed to be bouncing off the walls, even at twenty-three.

"Nope, I made sure to get everything set up before I left. Besides I needed a vacation." I replied.

We all laughed as Rei led the way to the car. It was interesting trying to get the suite cases to fit in the trunk and it took Spencer slamming it shut for it to work out. As we drove to the hotel we were going to be staying at we decided on a plan for the evening. Rei would drop us at the hotel, so we could check in and freshen up. Then he and Max would go get Tyson and Kenny and come back with Max's truck. We decided on going for drinks because Kenny never had a problem with being the DD. He usually found it quite entertaining to watch. Once we had the plan finalized we decided to meet back up at seven-thirty.

"Ok we will see you guys at seven-thirty." Rei said as we got our luggage out of the car.

I nodded and headed into the hotel with the others. The lobby was extravagant with high chandeliers, shiny, polished marble floors and pillars, and plush furniture. They had changed the color of the furniture from the last time I stayed, the couches used to be tan colored now they are navy blue. I walked up to the counter and got the receptionist's attention. The woman turned to me and gave me a smile that was too suggestive and I was not flattered.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She made the question sound sexual.

I gave her nothing except a cold stare and replied. "I have a reservation."

"Your name?" Again with the sexual tone. She was begining to annoy me, not something you wanted to do after I have been on a plane for hours.

"Kai Hiwatari." I replied coldly.

She apparently didn't catch the threat in my voice because she continued to look at me with lust in her eyes. She grudgingly tore her gaze away from me to look at her computer screen and look up the reservation. After a few moments her lustful gaze came back to me. "Ok I see here you have the penthouse suite with four rooms. Give me just a moment and I will get you the keys."

I just nodded my answer and turned away from her, automatically scanning the room for Tala. I laughed at myself then, seeing how everytime we went out it was inevitable that someone would be staring at my gorgeous redhead, hell even I got caught up in staring. Me possessive? Nah. But that still didn't mean I didn't want to lock him away and keep him all to myself. Though that would prove to be difficult if not impossible, Tala, as we all know, has a fiery and energetic personality. He hates being cooped up for too long and will get moody if he has nothing to do. That's just how he is, and I wouldn't love him any other way. Of course it did have its down sides, like now. He, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were sitting on the couches waiting on me and there sittting across from them were two men watching him like a couple of hyenas that just found a fresh carcass. I was about to go over there and grab Tala when I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned and my face was within brushing distance of the overly flirtatious receptionist. I pulled back with a glare, again she seemed unfazed. I must be losing my touch. She had the keys in her hands and didn't look like she wanted to give them up, holding them close against her chest. She was about to say something, more then likely another rediculously flirty remark, when familiar arms wrapped around me and hands ran up my chest slowly. I turned my head to see Tala, his eyes weren't on me but the receptionist. I recognized the look in his eyes and unintentional on my part I shivered. He stood on tiptoes so she could see what he was doing and kissed my neck, never letting his eyes leave her face. Then with a wicked smile he interlaced our fingers and leaned on the counter, still holding her gaze.

"Get the picture? He isn't interested in someone like you." His tone was mocking and cold. "The keys please."

The woman just stared at him but when his expression changed from cold to impatient she quickly handed him the keys and the ledger for signing in. Tala signed for me and snatched the keys from her hand with more force than necessary. With another cold and taunting smile he turned on his heels and dragged me to the others. All three had watched the encounter and were snickering. Tala motioned to the elevator and the three, still snickering, got up and followed us. The moment the elevator doors closed all of us burst into a fit of laughter.

_**"Damn Tal. I thought she was gonna cry." **_Bryan said while trying to calm his laughing.

_**"Well it was disgusting how she was throwing herself at Kai. She wasn't getting the clue he wasn't interested from his glaring, so I decided to help." **_When I started laughing again he looked at me, tilting his head to the side. _**"What? It's true."**_

_** "I know. I'm laughing because I was gonna do something similar when I seen two guys looking at you like you were a piece of fresh meat."**_

_** "You two are a bunch of possessive bastards, you know that." **_Ian commented trying to hide his smile.

__Again we all started laughing, as we only did when it was just us. By the time the elevator reached our suite we were still laughing and wiping tears from our eyes. We stumbled out of the elevator and up to the door. After a few agruements with the key and lock we finally managed to get in. We seperated then, finding our own rooms. Tala and I walked down the hall, slight laughter still wrapped around us. In the room he let his suite case stay by the door and plopped himself on the bed. He let out a content sigh and closed his now dark blue eyes. Wolborg slid from under his shirt down on to his throat pit and I could see he was glowing, apparently approving. I let a smile slip across my lips as I walked to him. I used my knees to nudge his legs apart and lowered myself down on him. He raised his arms to wrap around my neck pulling me further onto him, and placed his lips gently but demandingly on mine.

I answered it delving my tongue into his mouth and taking in the sweet taste of him. I felt his fingers wrap around my scarf and then pull, yanking it away with one good tug. I moaned when I felt his nails dig into the soft flesh of my neck and he smiled into the kiss. When our lungs pleaded for air we broke the kiss but didn't move. He was panting softly staring into my eyes, hypnotizing me on the spot. I leaned into him again giving him a chaste kiss then letting my head rest on his shoulder I breathed in the intoxicating scent that was all him, a mixture between the berry scent from his hair and the mint and musk from his skin. It was intriguing and comforting scent that I could drown in. We layed like that for a little while neither of us really willing to move. I felt his fingers run through my hair and I nuzzled his neck. He began humming a tune I knew but couldn't name for the life of me. I listened to him quietly, enjoying the low humming. His voice was one that you could get lost in, one that when listened to, the outside world and all the problems that came with it melted away. My eyes drifted closed as I listened, not really trying to stay awake I let myself drift into a light slumber.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**Tala's P.O.V:**

I felt Kai's breathing even out as I was humming. I smiled to myself remembering all the times he had fallen asleep on me just like this. He would come home pissy because of some rediculous meeting and plant himself right ontop of me. If I was standing he would usually drag me to the nearest couch or bed wrap his arms around me and let us fall onto it, didn't matter if I was in the middle of something or not either. But do I mind? Of course not. He has made me the happiest man in the whole world. I really don't know what I would do without him. The thought of not being with him scared me more than the thought of being forced back to Balkov Abby, and that was a scary thought. I loved him during the abby days and now even more so. He saved me from my hell and pulled me into my paradise.

I felt him shift a bit, turning his head more into the crook of my neck. I tilted my head and rested my cheek against his forehead. We still had about two hours before we were supposed to get ready to meet back up with Rei and the others, so I decided to let him sleep. I layed there feeling the steady and heavy beats of my pheonix's heart beating against my rib cage. I continued humming to myself until my own eyes closed and I drifted into a light slumber. The next thing I knew I was getting shaken. I opened my eyes just to be immediately drawn into the beautiful, crimson orbs belonging to Kai. He smiled tiredly at me and I returned it, lifting myself up slightly to kiss him.

_**"Time to get up already?"**_ I whined sarcastically.

He just smiled and pulled me to my feet and into an embrace. I smiled completely content, locking my arms around his middle. I was safe and secure in his arms. Nothing could get to me. nothing could hurt me, not when I was with him. He was my shield and armor, always had been, even if I hadn't realized it before. I sighed when a knock sounded on the door and I caught Kai rolling his eyes.

_**"Come on you two, it's already seven-fifteen." **_Spencer's voice echoed through the door. Apparently we slept longer then I had intended.

_**"Yeah, yeah, we're comin." **_Kai replied sarcastically.

He turned to me then giving me a disappointed-but-promise-to-do-naughty-things-later look. With another quick and sweet kiss he went out to grab his suite case which he left by the front door. I turned picked mine up and tossed it on the bed. Once I had it unzipped and open I proceeded to find something to wear. It took me all of five seconds to choose and with my choosen clothes in hand I zipped the suite case back up and placed it on the floor. Deciding to change in the bathroom, because the guys really had no manners when it came to knocking on doors unless both me and Kai were in the room, I pulled off my jacket laying it across the counter. My pants were off next followed by my shirt. I yanked the pair of dark blue jeans out of the pile of clothes I had picked out and pulled them on, then looped a black belt through the loops. The shirt I had picked out was black with a picture of Norse mythology's Managarm and Skoll, the wolves that chase the sun and moon, on it. It was one of my favorites. I fixed my hair, brushing it back into the devil look. I tucked Wolborg into my shirt then walked out of the bathroom with my previous clothes in hand, stopping dead in my tracks in the doorway.

Kai was standing with his back to the bathroom and had just pulled his over shirt off. I couldn't help but watch as he pulled off each article of clothing and discarded them on the floor. I watched as the muscles of his strong body danced as he reached for the clothes he had on the bed. He chose a pair of black cargo pants that fit snuggly at his hips and a form hugging black t-shirt with blue lining. It was only when I seen eyes of liquid fire staring back at me that I realized I had spaced out. I felt myself smile that damn shy smile only Kai could cause me to have as he looked me up and down. A hungry look filled his eyes as he made his way over to me. He took the clothes in my hand, threw them on the floor and pulled me hard against him. His soft and hot lips made contact with mine as his hands roamed down my body. I felt him cup the curve of my ass and then the sensation of my feet leaving the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself more firmly against him. His tongue pushed at my lips and his teeth bit lightly at them wanting, and I parted them allowing him in.

What could have been a very pleasurable makeout session was interrupted with a loud banging on the door followed by Ian's voice. _**"Come on, hurry up!"**_

_** "Damn it." **_Kai hissed into our kiss.

I smiled at him and gave him another chaste kiss. He sighed and grudgingly let my feet touch back down on the ground. He turned and walked back to the bed, grabbing both my blue jacket and his black leather jacket. Tossing mine to me he pulled his on as he walked out the door. I laughed when I heard a loud 'ow' come from Ian. After I pulled my jacket over my body I followed him out, laughing again seeing Ian cowering and rubbing the top of his head and the confused expressions of Bryan and Spence. Upon seeing me the confusion left their faces and they began laughing while Ian, still rubbing his head, glowered at them.

_**"What the hell is so funny?" **_Ian seethed.

Bryan answered still laughing. _**"You should know better then to disturb Kai when he is getting into Tal's pants."**_

_** "Bryan, shut it. Ian, stop whining. Tala, Spence let's go." **_Kai grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**General P.O.V:**

Before the elevator ride was over, Ian had recieved another fist to the top of his head from Kai and Bryan an elbow to the gut from Tala. This was going to be an interesting night out to say the least. The five of them reached the lobby where Rei, Max, Kenny, and Tyson were waiting by the receptionist's desk. The receptionist spotted them and Kai noticed her avert her eyes when they landed on him and Tala. He laughed to himself finding it quite amusing. Rei and the others looked at him noticing his smile.

"What's so funny, Kai?" Max asked tilting his head to one side.

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Let's get going." Kai replied, moving himself and Tala to the door.

Once outside the group headed for Max's truck. Thankfully the teal beast of a truck was big enough to fit all nine of them in comfortably. Of course there were arguments over who got the front seat, which after twenty minutes an annoyed Tala finally settled. Spencer being the largest of them got the front seat, Ian, Max, Rei, and Tyson got the middle seats, and Tala, Kai, and Bryan got the very back seats. After everyone was in thier seats Kenny pulled out of the parking lot and headed for thier destination, Sins and Tragedies. It was a thirty minute drive but well worth it. Sins and Tragedies was located in the eastern district, more commonly known as the slums, and one of the best bars in Tokyo. On the way there Kai explained everything of what transpired when they first arrived at the hotel and everyone laughed.

"That poor girl. I know I wouldn't want to be on the recieving end of Tala's glares. They are bad enough when directed at someone else." Rei laughed.

"Hey! I am not that bad." Tala retorted, gaining the stares of most everyone.

"Yeah Tal, you are." Kai chuckled.

"Whose side are you on? And be careful how you answer that my dear phoenix."

"Now, now Tala, don't get angry with Kai because he speaks the truth."

"Bryan, you might want to be careful too." Tala replied, a slight threat in his tone.

"Uh...Kai don't be an ass. You should always take Tala's side."

Kai looked at Tala's evil smirk and then at Bryan. "What the hell does he have on you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah and I'm the easter bunny."

"More like Satan's bunny." Ian mumbled earning a fist to the back of his head. "OW!"

This caused a chorus of laughter, Bryan happy the attention was off him. Five minutes later they were all piling out of the truck and into the parking lot of Sins and Tragedies. For being in the slums the building was in pristine condition. The sign was lit up in neon blue and purple. The building itself was a deep indigo with dark royal purple lining. The line outside the door looked forever long too.

"Damn that line is huge. This bar has become way more popular since last time. We are gonna be in that line all night." Bryan grummbled.

"Who said we had to wait in line?" A mischevious expression came over Rei's face.

The rest of them stared at him as he began walking towards the front enterance. He stopped and turned to them waving them to follow. At the door was a bouncer two inches taller than Spencer and more muscle than anyone of them had ever seen, even on the blonde. His orange hair was cut short and spiked, revealing a strong and exotic looking face. The black shirt he wore was tight across his chest and stopped just three inches below his shoulders. Tattoos covered both arms down to his fingers. He looked down at Rei as he approached and a grin came to his face.

"What's up Rei? Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been hiding?"

"Hey Dante. I wasn't hiding, just getting things ready for some visiting friends."

"Well go on in. They are in the back."

"Cool. Come one guys." Ray said to the rest of the group.

Dante pulled open the gate to let them in, Rei leading the way. Kai heard a few 'what the hells' from the people in line and smirked. The inside hadn't changed at all. Dark walls matched the dark oak of the bar and tables. The floor was neon blue tiles along with each door. Rei lead them past the drunk and getting drunk groups of people. When he came to a large door he punched in some numbers and the door unlocked letting them in. The room they entered was colored the same as the bar area, dark walls and tables with neon blue floor and doors. A woman sat across the room talking with someone they couldn't see at the angle they were at. As they got closer they noticed the woman's pink hair pulled into two braids and when she looked at them with gold eyes they could tell it was Mariah. She smiled at them and stood revealing her tight japanese styled dress in a deep red with white flower print. She walked over to Rei giving him a quick kiss. Kai and Tala looked beyond her to see another woman walking towards them with a smirk. Long black hair fell to her waist in soft curls that could only be natural. Her silver eyes held a mystery to them, seeming to laugh at something only she knew. Her lilthe frame was clad in black jeans that flared at the bottom slightly and a emerald green sleevless blouse. She rolled silver eyes at the two kissing and pushed them slightly.

"Alright you two go get a room. This is a bar, not a hotel." Her voice was in the range of a high alto.

"Bite me Aries. I haven't seen him all day." Mariah stuck out her tongue.

Rei looked up and smiled teasingly at her. "Hey Aries should you even be here?"

"Do not even start with that Rei Kon. Now introduce your friends. And don't give me you already know who they are bs because that is beside the point."

Rei laughed and pointed to each person in the group giving thier names. "And last but not least our two team captains Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov. Guys this is Aries Rose the russian witch that owns Sins and Tragedies."

"Russian? Your first and last name don't sound anything like russian to me." Tyson commented.

She leered at him causing him to back away slightly and the five russians to laugh. "My father had an affinity with Greek mythology and my last name is actually my married name. My maiden name is Zukov."

"Oh." Tyson replied lamely.

"I have a question, why did you ask her if she should even be here if she owns the place?" Kenny chimed in trying to save his friend.

Mariah laughed with Aries and answered. "Rei was just teasing her."

"I'm two months pregnant and I have to constantly fight with my husband to let me come to work."

"Why doesn't he want you here?" Tyson asked earning a look of 'hello why would he' from everyone in the room.

"Tyson, the woman is pregnant." Kai said flatly.

"So."

"This is a bar. Bars lead to drinking, drinking can lead to fights, fights can lead to things getting broken and someone getting hurt. Would you want your wife in the middle of a bunch of drunken assholes fighting?" Tala replied, slightly dumbfounded that Tyson didn't get it.

"Why would she be in the middle of it?"

"Oh my god. Nevermind dude."

"What?"

"Tyson, she owns the bar. What owner is gonna sit by and let a bunch of drunk assholes break things? I know I wouldn't." Bryan replied slapping him upside the head.

"Oh."

"And my beautiful wife has issues with staying out of fights." Dante's voice said behind them causing everyone to jump save Tala and Kai, who had noticed the softening of Aries's features when she looked behind them.

"Jesus dude you nearly gave us a heart attack." Ian said then his jaw dropped and he looked at Aries. "He is your husband?"

"Yep. Took me six years to get her to say yes, but hey nothings fun if it's just handed to you."

They all laughed as Aries just shook her head. "You boys come here to drink or what?"

"Hell yeah!" Bryan shouted.

Aries giggled and lead them back into the bar area. She got the attention of the barkeep and smiled at them. "Artimus these are Rei's friends give them whatever they want tonight on the house."

"You sure bout that Aries? I mean five of us are russian after all." Bryan laughed.

She smiled at him and nodded then left to the back room with Dante. Bryan turned back to Artimus and ordered shots of vodka for everyone.

"I like that Aries." Ian said downing his shot.

"Only because she gave us free reign of the bar." Spencer replied.

"Don't forget she is gorgeous, Spence." Bryan added.

"That's true. Well we have free drinks let's not waste em, huh."

"I agree with that." Tala chimed in.

They all ordered thier drinks and went and sat down at the corner table. Artimus brought thier drinks a few minutes later leaving a bottle of vodka at the table. Bryan, Ian, and Spencer started arguing about who got the first drink of the bottle, Kai settled it by doing exactly that. Rei stuck to his fruity drinks not liking the after burn of the hard alcohol. Max and Tyson decided on sticking to beer remembering how they felt after the last time they mixed alcohols, even after Kai, the other russians, and Rei and Kenny had warned them against it, so no repeats. Kenny of course stuck to soda. It had been a long time since they were all together, so the group just relaxed and joked about old times.

"I'm gonna go ask Artimus for another bottle of vodka. Those three lushes killed this one." Tala pointed to Bryan, Ian, and Spencer.

Kai nodded and moved to let him get out of the booth watching him as he glided over to the bar. As Tala waited for Artimus to retrieve the bottle from the back he turned and leaned against the bar listening to those around him. There were a few appreciative comments that didn't bother him, but upon hearing a comment he found less than flattering a look of distaste spread over his features. Kai raised a slate brow at his wolf as he turned to someone next to him. He watched as the other male turned to him and could see the lust in his eyes as he looked at Tala. Kai felt his possessive side climbing to the surface and clawing more feircely at his outer calm as he watched the unknown man use his dirty hand to touch Tala's cheek, while Tala himself stayed blank revealing nothing. The moment the man traced Tala's lips and a red brow raised in slight irritation the possessive side won and Kai was on his feet and making his way across the room. The moment he was within reaching distance of Tala he wrapped his arms around him, earning a disgusted look from the other man.

"Do you mind? We are busy here." The man said gripping Tala's wrist and pulling him from Kai.

In the booth Bryan shook his head and placed a hand over his face. Spencer and Ian tensed watching for signs of violence from either captain. The former Bladebreakers seemed a little confused, save Rei who ended up mirroring Bryan's movement. If there was one thing Rei learned from hanging out with Tala was he didn't appreciate being grabbed like that and the few years he shared a room with Kai while they were a team had taught him that Kai did **not** like it when people touched things, or in this case a person, that belonged to him. The russians knew this from the abby days and knew how Tala especially was with being grabbed.

"This could be bad." Bryan said tensing, waiting for what was going to inevitably happen.

"I think bad is an understatement." Rei added also tensed, watching Kai and Tala intently.

Tala glared at the man, not at all happy with the man's fingers around his wrist. Before he could react though he was pulled back against the familiar body of Kai. Said bluenette was giving the man a look that clearly stated 'do that again I dare you'. The man did not catch on however and made another move to grab the redhead, only to snag Kai's shirt. He looked over Kai's shoulder to see Tala and tried to pull Kai to the ground to try a grab at the redhead again. Kai didn't even move a centimeter, when he did he pinned the man by his throat to the bar. A wicked expression washed over his features and his voice held a promise of pain.

"You touch, talk, or even look at him again I will gut you and hang you with your intestines from an exposed electrical wire. Understand?"

The man paled considerably and seemed to sober up a bit as well. He nodded and made a break for the door the moment Kai released him. Artimus had returned with the bottle and had apparently caught the whole thing because he just smiled approvingly at Kai. He handed the bottle to Tala then turned back to his work. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala and walked them back to the booth. Bryan and the others had let out a collective sigh of relief when it didn't go as they had thought. As the two sat down they felt all the eyes on them. Kai shook his head and grabbed the bottle of vodka from Tala pouring them both a glass. Taking this as Kai dismissing what had just happened they continued thier own drinking.

_**xXxXxXx**_

At some point, not one of them can say how, Ian and Tyson were playing beer pong, Tyson loosing badly. Eventually said blue haired loser passed out unable to take anymore. Ian soon followed, after all he had been drinking vodka before the match. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer were plotting ways to torture Ian for being the first of the five russians to pass out. Kai, Rei, and Kenny watched with amusement as they plotted and eventually took a permanent marker away from the trio. At around one in the morning those still standing, meaning Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Kenny, decided it would be a good idea to head back. They gathered up the passed out Rei, Max Tyson and Ian and made thier way out the door. Kai stopped at the bar telling Artimus to tell Aries thank you for them. The drive back to the hotel was quiet, and Spencer and Bryan dozed off. Tala laid his head against Kai's shoulder completely content. Kenny's voice broke the silence causing Bryan and Spencer to jolt awake.

"So can I ask what happened back there with that dude?"

Kai sighed and Tala answered. "He made a comment that I didn't appreciate. I asked him to retract it and he took it as me being interested. You seen the rest."

"Yes I did. I thought one of you were going to need a quick getaway."

Kai laughed lightly. "You saying you were going to go for the truck?"

"Yes actually. I had the keys in my hand and was starting to climb over Max and Tyson."

The four awake laughed mostly because they knew it was true. The rest of the ride went by in silence and when they pulled in front of the hotel Kenny helped them get out over the sleeping Max, Rei, and Tyson. Spencer slung Ian over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and wobbled off towards the door followed by an equally wobbly Bryan.

"You guys sure you can manage getting to your suite ok?" Kenny asked a little skeptical.

Kai nodded. "Yeah we should be ok. We will see you guys later. I'll call when we are all done being hung over."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later." Kenny waved from the driver's seat once more then drove off towards Tyson's. Kai felt the weight of Tala on him and felt the coy smile spread across his lips. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and proceeded to the enterance of the hotel. When inside Kai had to hold Tala up from almost falling over from laughter. Bryan and Spencer were arguing with the elevator and apparently loosing the battle. Kai just rolled his eyes and pushed past them to help. Once on thier floor Kai again came to the rescue unlocking the door, but left them to find thier rooms on thier own, dragging Tala to thiers.

The moment the door was closed and locked Tala locked his lips on Kai's and refused to let go. He yanked at Kai's jacket nearly ripping it and let it drop to the floor. Kai returned the favor pulling Tala's own from his body and gave his some company. He pushed Tala onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. Tala ran his hands up inside of Kai's shirt letting his nails scratch the warm skin causing Kai to shiver. Wasting no time Kai rid himself of his shirt and Tala of his. Kai would have no playing or teasing tonight, neither would make it through. The wolf glided his hands over the bluenette's back and gripped his hair pulling him down for another deep kiss. Kai moaned lowly as he felt Tala's hands leave his hair and place themselves at his belt. The redhead easily undid the buckle and unbottoned and unzipped the jeans. Tala released Kai's lips and began assaulting his neck, slipping one hand in to shift over Kai's hardened member. The phoenix gave another low groan. Finally having enough of the wolf's teasing he pulled the redhead flush against him. He quickly undid Tala's pants and yanked him free of the jeans. He kicked off his own as he pulled the silk boxers away from the lilthe body beneath him. He kissed down Tala's jaw to his neck, down over his chest and abs. He ghosted hot breath over the wolf's erection causing a hiss to escape him. Kai then coated two of his fingers in saliva. He then took Tala into his mouth successfully distracting him and slid one finger into his enterance. Tala tensed slightly as the second finger was added just to relax again as Kai continued his work on his erection. Soon Kai felt Tala was properly prepared and pulled himself up earning a slight growl from the redhead. The growl turned into a surprised yip as Kai pushed himself into him. Tala dug his nails into the phoenix's shoulders and tossed his head back as he began to move. A series of moans and soft cries escaped Tala causing Kai's blood to catch fire and his movements to become more frantic. He reached a hand between them and began stroking Tala's needy member. Tala gave a sound of pure bliss and pulled Kai down into a fierce kiss. Within moments the redhead came undone a scream escaping him. Kai gave a final thrust into his lover and followed suite crying out his bliss, then letting his body fall onto the hot body under him.

With a final kiss on swollen lips Kai rolled himself onto his side, pulling Tala with him. Tala smiled tiredly at him snuggling closer and pacing a slight hand on the blunette's neck. Crimson eyes began to drift closed as he kissed Tala on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Came Tala's soft reply as he slipped into sleep.

_**xXxXxXx**_

__Out in the living room Bryan and Spencer laid sprawled out on the two couches. Ian lay on the floor where Spencer had dropped him, mumbling in his sleep. Bryan looked over at Spencer who was barely conscious.

_**"Think they could have waited til the rest of us were out before causing such a ruckus?" **_Bryan whispered finally falling asleep.

_**"Not a chance in hell." **_Spencer replied before sleep stole his voice.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

** So that is the first chapter, I have no idea if a bar is actually named Sins and Tragedies so if there is it belongs to whoever is the owner if not it's mine. Just so you all know after the next chapter it's going to get gruesome. Fair warning so those of you who are not interested can flee. As for those of you waiting on **_**A Curse of Immortality**_** I'm working on it and it will be up soon so please be patient. Now reviews make this Mad Hatter a happy Mad Hatter. Til next time loves.**

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello loves! I won't waste anytime. On with it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Must I say this? It's not mine no matter how much I wish it was.**

**Warning:**** Rated M enough said. And oocness will occur but please bare with me.**

_**"Spoken in Russian"**_

___'Character thoughts'_

_ (( Dreams))_

**Sorry I didn't put this last chapter. I forgot.**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_ ((Tala woke up to find he was in bed alone. He looked around the dark room to see if Kai had gone to sit on the window seat, as he had done so many nights before when he was unable to sleep. He wasn't anywhere in the slinking darkness, so Tala pushed the covers off of himself and moved to get out of bed. A noise from outside of the room caught his attention and panic wrapped its hefty arms around him when his feet made contact with cold concrete instead of plush carpet. He glanced around the room again to find he was no longer in the hotel, but his room in the abby. The noise caught his attention again and he made his way slowly to the dark door. Gently gripping the handle he turned it to find it was unlocked. With no resistance the door opened quietly. Panic's strong hold gripped tighter when he caught sight of Boris. A wicked grin flashed across his face as he pointed to a dark wooded door that was cracked open. Tala made his way around the evil man, trying not to get too close to him, and peered in. Pain clawed at his heart at what he seen. Kai had ahold of Rei, pinning him down to the bed, and kissing him down his neck. Tala pulled away from the door, shaking his head as tears fell down his cheeks. He then felt a presence directly behind him, hands all too familiar touched his shoulders, and a voice he would rather forget whispered in his ear._

_ "See what happens when you trust someone?"))_

_**xXxXxXx**_

A hand immediately flew to Wolborg as Tala sat straight up. The pain of the hangover barely registering in his panicking and racing mind. A cold sweat had broken out over his pale flesh, his breathing was erratic, and he felt like he had angry thunder playing with his eardrums. His pulse was racing as his heart tried to pound its way out of his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to will himself to calm down and slow his breathing. After what felt like hours, but could have only been a few minutes, he gained control of his breathing and heart rate. Pulling his legs into a criss crossed position, he leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. He brought his free hand up to cover his face as his other gripped Wolborg slightly tighter. If it was one thing Tala hated more than anything, it was having dreams like that. It was one thing to have Boris anywhere near him, dream or not, but it was made worse by the stupid and completely unrealistic sight of Kai and Rei. Loosening his grip on Wolborg, he looked down at the wolf to see he was emitting a light blue glow. A feeling of calmness washed over him as he watched the faint glow. Releasing his hold on the wolf, he turned his head to see eyes of fire looking at him with a hint of worry.

_**"What's wrong?" **_Kai's voice was thick with sleep, but still somewhat alert.

_**"Nothing. Sorry if I woke you. My headache woke me up. I'm fine."**_

__Tala gave him a weak smile but Kai did not look at all convinced that his headache woke him. He sat up and reached a hand for Tala's chin. Unintentionally he flinched away from his hand, earning a more worried and now concerned look from Kai. The redhead bit down on his bottom lip gently keeping his eyes glued to the bed, he didn't want to have to explain the dream. However, from the look Kai was giving him he knew he would have to give him some sort of answer. Kai watched as he unconsciously reached for Wolborg as he usually did when something was bothering him. He sighed and reached for him again putting a hand on either cheek, making him look at him. When he spoke all traces of sleep had disappeared.

_**"What's really wrong, Tal? And don't lie to me, please."**_

__Tala sighed slightly agitated and looked down at the bed again. He hated it when Kai used that damn word. Usually he would demand to be told something and Tala could ignore the demand, but when he used please it was harder. He raised his gaze back up to meet orbs of lava.

_**"It was a nightmare. Boris was in it. I'm ok now though. I didn't mean to wake you up." **_Was his soft reply.

Kai sighed and pulled Tala to him. He had a feeling that wasn't all of it but he didn't want to push. Any nightmare dealing with either Boris or Voltaire were touchy subjects. He felt the redhead move against him and wrap his arms around him, then fingers digging slightly into his shoulders. Kai ran his fingers through the silk textured red locks. A sigh of contentment escaped Tala and his body began to relax. The bluenette leaned back down onto the bed still holding Tala to him, knowing better than to go back to sleep before him. Tala had a tendency to not sleep after a nightmare, sometimes for days after one. Once his breathing evened out Kai let himself drift back to sleep, reminding himself to ask Tala what all happened in the nightmare.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Kai never did get his chance to ask the redhead what happened in the nightmare. All five Russians were in the kitchen, still very much hungover. Tala was holding his head against the cool counter top, his shower had caused some dizziness. Kai was at the table contemplating killing Ian, because he came into the kitchen and went right back to sleep and his snoring was killing Kai's head. Bryan's thoughts were along the same as the bluenette's, but he decided to kick him out of the chair. Upon impact he woke up cursing loudly causing the other four to groan in pain. Spencer was making coffee, glaring at the coffee machine as if daring it to go slower. Kai glanced at Tala wanting to ask him his question but stopped when he noticed said man was no longer leaning on the counter. His eyes flitted across the room, still no Tala. He looked at Bryan who was looking at him, just as confused.

_**"Where did he go?" **_Kai asked quietly.

_**"When did he move? That damn ninja didn't make a sound. You would think because he is just as hungover as the rest of us, he'd have made some kind of noise."**_

__Kai nodded. _**"He had a nightmare about Boris last night. I woke up to find him sitting up, nearly hyperventilating, broken out in a cold sweat, and gripping Wolborg until his knuckles were white."**_

_** "Damn. One of the bad ones?" **_Bryan asked.

_**"Yeah. But I don't think it was just about Boris. I think there was more to it then that. But he isn't saying."**_

_** "He'll tell you eventually."**_

_** "I know. I'm gonna go find him. Make sure Spence doesn't kill the coffee machine." **_

__Bryan nodded and put his head back down as Kai got up.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**Tala's P.O.V:**

I sat in the bathroom in mine and Kai's room, running the water in the sink. My hangover hadn't even registered last night, now it was making itself well known. My reflection stared back at me with a dead expression. My entire body felt too hot and my head felt as if it weren't attached it would float away. My heart was beating so hard I felt like my chest would burst. Nausea had made itself known, though I couldn't contribute that to my hangover. I had been thinking about that damn nightmare last night and all the horrible memories it had stirred when Boris placed his hands on me. The moment I remembered that I made a mad dash for the bathroom.

_'I have got to get ahold of myself. It was just a damn nightmare. Damn Boris. Ugh. Damn, damn, damn!' _I screamed in my head.

A knock on the door caused my attention to waver from my thoughts. I knew it was Kai and that he would let himself in so I didn't bother to answer. Just as I thought the door opened to reveal my blue haired phoenix. He stared at me and I could tell he didn't like what he was seeing. He gripped my arms and pushed me to sit on the toilet. I watched as he grabbed one of the washcloths off the shelf and placed it in the warm water. After he turned it off he turned towards me and knelt in front of me. I sighed as he ran the washcloth gently over my face. He didn't say anything while he ran the warm cloth over my neck, and I bit my lip.

_'I don't want to tell him, but... Ugh damn it. I know he knows I'm not telling him something.'_

I felt his hands on either side of my face, lifting so I could look at him. His beautiful eyes of liquid fire were trained intently on my face. His expression softened after a moment but the worry never left his eyes. He leaned down closer to me kissing my lips lightly then let his head rest against my chest. He took a breath and I waited expecting him to ask, but what he said instead took me off guard.

_**"I'm not gonna ask what it is you're not telling me, cause I know when you are good and ready you will. However, that doesn't change the fact that I am worried. So warn me before you go and disappear, ok?"**_

_** "Ok." **_My voice barely came out a whisper.

He lifted his head and stood, offering me his hand. I reached out and took it and nearly jumped out of my skin when he pulled me flush against him without any warning. He kissed me again, harder this time. I felt his tongue push against my lower lip and I parted my lips to give him the entrance he wanted. His hands slid down my body, playing with the hem of my shirt before his hands slid up inside. His hands were warm, just like the rest of him. I felt his fingers dig slightly into my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting a solid grip on his hair. He let out a delicious moan as I pulled more, and his fingers gripped tightly on my hips. The grip was almost a bruising pressure, but never did he leave a bruise. He knew how rough he could be and how far he could push it, and never once did he breech that boundary. I smiled into our kiss when I heard the bedroom door open, Kai frowned clearly not happy with the soon to come interruption. Just as expected a knock hit the door, with a groan Kai pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead against mine.

_**"I think Aphrodite hates me."**_

__I laughed at that. _**"Why do you say that?"**_

_** "Because this is the second time I have tried getting into your pants on this trip and someone coming in to interrupt. Seems like she has deemed me unworthy all of a sudden."**_

__His answer caused me to start laughing again and he gave me a grumpy look. I pulled away from him and opened the door to see Spencer holding a cell phone in his hand. He handed it to me and without a word walked right back out of the bedroom. I looked down at the device in my hand realizing it was Kai's and that someone was on the other end. I heard the shower start up before I could say anything to him and closing the bathroom door just decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tala? It's Rei. Do you and Kai still want to meet up for lunch this afternoon?"

I bit my lip as the images from last night flashed through my head. I closed my eyes tightly trying to shut out the images, not wanting to see them anymore. It wasn't real, Kai was with me, Rei was straight, and nothing ever happened. I shook my head trying to clear it and took a deep breath before I answered.

"Let me ask Kai. One second." I placed the phone against my chest and opened the door to the bathroom, getting a face full of steam. "Kai did you want to still go out to lunch this afternoon? Rei wants to know."

Kai took a minute to think, knowing him he was probably wondering if it was a good idea to take me out after one of my nightmares. "Yeah. It would be nice to have a calm outing."

"True. I'll let him know." I shut the door and placed the phone back to my ear. "Hey Rei. He said yes."

I cursed when my voice came out shaky rather than calm knowing how perceptive Rei could be and that he probably caught it. He was silent for a minute and I was hoping he was just deciding on a time. However, as Lady Luck would have it, he asked me something totally different from the time.

"Are you ok, Tal? Your voice sounds off."

_'Damn perceptive bastard. Him and Kai both. For once I would like them to be as dense as Tyson.'_

"Yes, I'm fine. My hangover is just kicking my ass. What time did you want to meet up for lunch?"

"Ok. How does one-thirty sound?" He said.

"Sounds good."

"Ok I'll be there at one-thirty then. See ya then. Bye."

"Bye."

I shut the phone thankful he didn't push the issue.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**General P.O.V**

After Tala had hung up he opened the door to the bathroom again getting a face full of steam. He shut the door behind himself knowing Kai would complain about him letting all the heat out.

_**"Kai, Rei said he would be here at one thirty." **_His voice to his great relief sounded calm and unaffected.

_**"Hn. Ok." **_Kai replied while he was shutting off the water.

Tala was about to leave the bathroom when strong, wet arms encircled his frame. Cool lips pressed against the nap of his neck and he felt the rush of air pass as Kai inhaled deeply. Kai kissed his neck again then released him. The bluenette knew something was off but he already said he would wait til Tala was good and ready to tell though the feeling to pin his wolf to the wall and torment him mercilessly until he told him was strong. However he knew that only worked in some situations, talk about nightmares was not one of them. Tala could be a tight lipped bastard when he wanted to be, and no amount of pain or torture would loosen those lips either, he had seen it done. Tala had taken one hell of a beating from the lap dogs at the abby and still he wouldn't say where he had gotten the bottle of vodka, which had been Ian's originally. He was not going to say a word if he didn't want to and that was that.

_**"I love you."**_

_** "Love you too." **_Tala replied handing him a towel.

Kai took it and began to dry himself off letting Tala slip out of the bathroom. He heard rummaging outside the bathroom and opened the door to see Tala looking through his suitcase and mumbling about clothes deciding to hide from him. Kai couldn't help but smirk cause he knew exactly what article of clothing he was looking for but had forgotten he had put into Kai's suitcase. So Kai walked passed him and pulled his suitcase up onto the other end of the bed still listening to Tala's muttering. As soon as he had it open he pulled the piece of clothing out and slung it over Tala's head. Tala being surprised froze for a moment and then slapped himself in the forehead with his palm.

_**"Don't say anything."**_

__Kai just smiled at him tauntingly not saying a word but Tala caught the glint of humor and teasing in his eyes and flipped him off. All that got him was a small laugh out of Kai and his smile to widen. Tala sighed giving in and smiled back at him then returned to find some pants now that Kai had given him his shirt. After a few arguments with moving things about he found a pair of black jeans that matched the shirt. Kai was already dressed in dark blue jeans and a chest hugging black tank top and he just watched Tala. His eyes followed the path of the pajama pants coming down feasting on strong, lean legs and doing the same as the dark colored jeans were pulled up to cover them. As the night shirt came off Kai's gaze lingered on his chest, abs, and paw print until the blue shirt covered it all up. Tala then reached for the brush sitting where he had placed it earlier but Kai was quicker and snatched it away. The redhead gave him a confused look then it shifted to one of challenge. Kai moved just in time to avoid being tackled and let Tala hit nothing but the bed. A growl escaped the man and he tried again for Kai who moved out of the way again. Tala stood and gave him a this is beneath me look and headed for the bathroom only to surprise Kai and tackle him to the ground. Kai looked up into deep ocean blues catching the sultry smile that had laced into Tala's soft pink lips.

Tala leaned down and kissed Kai lightly on the lips. _**"You can be such a pain when you want to be."**_

_** "So?" **_Was Kai's simple response as he flipped them and pinned Tala to the ground.

__Tala sighed as one of their phones rang, more than likely Kai's. He was sincerely beginning to think Kai was right about Aphrodite being out to get him. The look in Kai's gaze said the same thing. Kai let him up and gave him the brush and went to answer his phone. Just as he thought it was Rei.

"Hey I'm here. You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah Tala has to fix his hair then we'll be down."

"Ok. Uh...speaking of Tala. Is he ok? He didn't sound right on the phone earlier. He said it was his hang over but there was a hard edge in the way he said it."

"Yeah he is ok. Now. It was another nightmare last night about Boris. Tala doesn't like to admit to them. You know that."

"Yes I do. Are you sure he should go out?"

"Yeah, some air will do some good."

"Ok. See you when you get down."

Kai hung up just as Tala walked out of the bathroom. A frown graced his features when he saw Tala was paler then just a few minutes ago. When Tala glanced up at him he barely caught some emotion that was so quickly extinguished he couldn't really be sure he seen it at all. Tala smiled but Kai could tell it was somewhat forced but didn't question it as he grabbed both their coats and handing Tala his. Tala took his and started for the door pulling it on as he went. He got a couple of worried looks from the other three but didn't stop and left the suite. Kai was walking up behind him but was stopped by Bryan.

_**"Is he going to be alright with going out? He doesn't look very good."**_

_** "I know. But I think a calm outing will be good for him. Besides maybe it will loosen those lips of his."**_

_** "Just call if something happens Kai." **_Came Spencer's voice from behind Bryan.

_**"Yes dad."**_

_** "I mean it. Don't keep us in the dark because he stubbornly wants to act like nothing is wrong and wants you to act the same way."**_

_** "I know Spence. If something happens I will call. I'll see you guys later."**_

__None of the three were really happy with Tala going out, Kai knew that. He wasn't even sure he himself was ok with it but he stuck to the fact that Tala needed some fresh air. As he walked out of the suite he found Tala waiting near the elevator. He pushed the button when he reached him and a few seconds later the doors opened and they made their descent. Tala seemed slightly dazed and purely out of habit fiddling with Wolborg.

_**xXxXx**_

At about two in the afternoon is when they reached the restaurant Rei wanted to take them. It was a nice place. Two stories with old fashioned cobble stone leading up to the doors. The building itself looked like a step back in time when family run places were seen more ofter than corporate run places. It was a nice setting and had a calming quality to it, though it didn't seem to be working quite as well for Tala who had been getting increasingly unsure of every step. Something was bothering him both Kai and Rei were aware but they also knew pushing the redhead would just cause him to clam up. So they left it alone up until after they had lunch and were having a drink while they were sitting out on the veranda and Kai couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"Alright spill it. What's wrong Tal?"

Tala looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't say it's not nothing Tala. We can tell something is bothering you. Come on, you can tell us." Rei replied trying to ease it out of him.

Tala sighed and shook his head, he really didn't want to say it.

"Tala tell us please. Is it about the nightmare last night?"

This time they got a nod.

"It wasn't just about Boris was it? Something else happened."

Again they received a nod.

Rei reached over and placed his hand on Tala's shoulder. "What else happened Tala?"

"Well I seen something else that I never want to see again. I know it's completely unrealistic but it's not something I want in my head."

"What Tal? Please just spit it out." Kai pleaded.

"Boris was watching something in another room and when he noticed me he looked at me and pointed to the door." Tala stopped and hesitated but decided he might as well tell them. "When I got around him and looked inside I saw you two together like how me and you are together Kai."

Tala had finished sinking his head into his hands. He didn't look at them and neither of them said anything. It wasn't easy on Tala when it came to nightmares and hearing that just seemed to make it worse. Kai sighed and leaned over kissing Tala's temple.

"It's ok Tala. It was only a nightmare I would never do that to you."

"Neither would I." Rei chimed in trying to help comfort the redhead.

"I know that. I hate these nightmares. When it comes to Boris or Voltaire being in them it's like even though they are no where near me they can still put doubt and fear in me. I hate that." Tala whispered sounding more like himself now and angry.

"Here let me ease your fears a bit more. The reason I wanted you two to come out with me is because I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm going to ask Mariah to marry me."

Tala looked at him along with Kai in shock. Rei just smiled at them and finally burst into laughter at their shocked expressions.

"I thought you did that a while ago." Tala replied.

"Nope."

"Good luck with that woman Rei. I know she is a handful." Kai put in still looking bewildered.

"A handful that I love more than anything."

The comment cause a smile to break out over Tala's face. He knew how Rei felt. He loved Kai more than anything in this world or the next. Kai looked at Tala and relaxed seeing the tension drained away from him. That's usually how it worked. After venting what happened Tala usually came back to himself and Kai was thankful that's how it happened this time too.

Rei glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Holy shit it's already four-thirty."

"Time flies when you're trying to pry something out o this aloof wolf." Kai replied with a smirk.

The comment earned him a swat from Tala on the arm and a mock pout. "Shut it Hiwatari." He was about to say more but looked down into his hand. "Damn it. The chain snapped. Son of a bitch."

"It's ok Tala we can get another one."

"That's not the point."

"You act as if you couldn't go two seconds without that wolf wrapped around your neck."

Tala stuck his tongue out causing the other two to laugh. Tala just rolled his eyes at them causing more laughter. Finally they managed to pull themselves together and Kai pulled Wolborg out of Tala's hands and stuck him with Dranzer in his pocket as thy got up. They walked back into the restaurant to pay and headed back to Rei's car.

They never made it to the car however because a black van pulled up in front of them nearly hitting Tala. The sliding door swung open to reveal all too familiar faces. The men jumped out hitting Tala in the stomach winding him and grabbed for the other two. Six were trying to subdue Kai and Rei as two others were trying hard to pull Tala into the van and wasn't coming willingly winded or not. Tala felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as blackness ate away his vision. Seeing Tala go down caused Kai to loose focus and he was knocked in the temple hard enough to cause unconsciousness letting two more subdue Rei. After al three were out, they were tossed in the van and shuttled off, leaving Rei's car keys on the ground.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

And that's a wrap for chapter two. Fair warning now this chapter was still light but the next won't be pleasant and neither will the chapter after. So you have been warned now. Also for those of you who are reading my other stories too please be patient I got a little sidetracked with friend's birthdays and mine (I just turned twenty-one) and Christmas. All of this was out to prevent me from writing but I am intent on catching up on everything I promise. Now please review cause reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter. Til next time loves.

~Mad Hatter Korasu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello loves! Now as I said in the last chapter from here on out it's going to get gruesome. So on with it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Must I say this? We all know Beyblade isn't mine.**

**Warning:**** M for a good reason. If you don't approve of yaoi, violence, physical/emotional distress and pain then stop reading this please and thank you.**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

A swift, brass knuckled fist connected with Tala's jaw causing his head to snap to the side with the shear force. His arms were being held by two men while a third delivered powerful punches and kicks to his face and body. Tala took it like a pro and didn't fight back. After they had been nabbed at the restaurant they woke to find themselves tied up and out on some cliffs God knows where. The moment they woke Kai and Rei were dragged towards the cliffs and Tala was told that if he fought back in any way they would be thrown to their deaths. Kai fought against the men holding him in place yelling for the other bastards to stop hitting Tala. His yelling, however, only caused them to beat the redhead with some sort of sick pleasure derived from pissing Kai off. Voltaire and Boris stood by watching with stomach turning grins plastered on their faces. They were enjoying the show as Kai and Rei fought to get closer to Tala as his beating worsened.

Tala took it all without flinching, praying that they wouldn't get bored and turn on the others. Unlike Kai and Rei, Tala had a chip that gave him superhuman strength. Right at the moment he was pulling on that strength to keep himself standing and he was pulling on all that self control drilled into his head in the abby to act like the hits didn't faze him. He didn't want the other two to get hurt. Tala stared straight into his attacker's eyes and after spitting out blood he smiled.

_**"Come on, is that the best you got fucker?"**_

__Rage flickered like wildfire in the man's eyes and he delivered a powerful blow to Tala's stomach. The redhead coughed up some blood but after his hacking spell he raised his head. His eyes had shifted from the deep sea blue to glacial as he glared into the pale green of the man's. Then to the guy's surprise Tala spit blood into his face.

_**"A five year old little girl could have delivered a more professional blow than that. You're nothing but a common bar room brawler. No skill."**_

__Apparently the man did not like being told he had no skill because this time the anger coiled within accompanied a hard right hook to Tala's face. Kai's struggle against the men holding him was renewed with much more vigor when he caught the dazed look in his lover's eyes. Tala shook his head trying to clear it but just as the fog was clearing another hit struck his temple. Because of the men holding him he didn't fall only swayed slightly. He found his gaze shifting to Kai and he smiled. He was goading them on purpose deliberatly making them angry so they wouldn't decide to turn there fists on Kai. Said bluenette caught on and looked at him with anger, frustration, and pleading as another hit made contact with Tala's jaw.

_**"Tala!"**_

__The man was about to knock Tala in to the next century when Voltaire spoke to him.

_**"Ivan." **_Ivan stopped in mid motion to look at the older bluenette. With a wicked smirk he continued. _**"Give Mr. Ivanov back to my grandson now."**_

__Something was up and both Kai and Rei knew it the moment they were released. They looked over at the others as Ivan gripped Tala's arm and yanked him up. Before the two of them could move Ivan using all of his strength and body weight flung the wolf's battered body into Kai and Rei. Caught by surprise the two stummbled backwards trying to catch him and lost the ground beneath their feet in the process. Tala thankfully still had quick reflexes even semi-conscious. He quickly gripped one hand of both Kai and Rei as his body hit the ground. He grunted in pain but did not release his hold on their hands. Kai looked up into panic and painfilled blue eyes as the wolf tried pulling them up. When he almost had them up far enough for them to pull themselves up he saw Rei's eyes widen.

"No!"

Suddenly Tala screamed in pain as a sudden and unexpected shock was felt and his muscles spasmed, but he did not let his grip slip even the slightest bit. Kai looked up to see the cold eyes and menevolent smirk of his grandfather who was holding a cattle prod to Tala's back, shocking him. Voltaire looked into the garnet eyes of Kai and let his evil intent show like a candle in the darkness in his own eyes. Tala's screams became more blood curdling as the voltage was increased every few seconds.

_**"No, no, no, no, no!"**_ The wolf chanted as his grip became weaker. Tears sprang to white blue eyes as he looked down at Kai. With every shock his hold became weaker and weaker, and no matter how much he fought it both Kai and Rei were slipping from him. Kai gave his hand a squeeze and looked him straight in the face.

_**"Tala, I love you. None of this is your fault, remember that."**_

__Tala's chants of 'NO' increased along with the voltage of the cattle prod. He was determined not to let them go no matter how bad the shocks were becoming, he wouldn't let them go. He wouldn't let go because Kai was his world and Rei still had to propose to Mariah. Voltaire and Boris could kiss his ass as far as he was concerened. They would have to shock him to death if they wanted him to let go. As if Voltaire heard his thoughts he stopped the shocking. The minute it stopped Tala renewed his grip on Kai and Rei and proceeded to pull them up. His strength was greatly diminished but he managed to pull them most of the way but neither tried to pull themselves up. Tala looked down at them and noticed an edge in both of their expressions. He was about to tell them to hurry up and pull themselves the rest of the way up when Kai climbed up far enough to whisper in his ear.

_**"Tala, love, you are always protecting and saving us all from them but this time you can't." **_Tala's eyes widened but Kai didn't give him the oppurtunity to say anything. _**"Tala I swear to God we will survive this and I swear on Wolborg and Dranzer both I will save you!"**_

__With that said Kai and Rei wrenched their hands from him and fell. Tala screamed out for them and tried to jump after them but the back of his shirt was yanked harshly and he fell backwards away from the cliff. He let out a frustrated wordless scream and stood on his feet knocking one of the guys Boris and Voltaire had brought with them straight off the cliff. Some part of his shock hazed mind was cleared and he was pissed. Pissed at Boris and Voltaire, pissed at himself, and a small part was pissed at Kai and Rei. Why had they deliberately let themselves drop off the cliff? The answer stared him straight in the face with a large dagger in the hands of Voltaire.

_'Damn it! Bastards! Fine, you two threw yourselves to save me but I'm sending you some fucking company!'_

With that thought Tala began fighting against the rest of the men trying to subdue him. But now Tala was angry, now he had no incentive to not fight. The one who he loved more than his own breath had thrown himself off a cliff to save him. If there was one mistake these bastards made it would be letting Kai kill himself. Now there was nothing to save the fuckers from a fun free fall. Tala's glacial gaze fell on the one called Ivan and charged him. When Ivan went to grab him he ducked under him and sent him careening over the edge with a powerful kick to his mid section. He caught himself barely grasping the edge of the cliff. Tala gave him a smile that caused his blood to run cold before he turned on the others. One by one each of the bastards flew over the edge. All the while wicked sneers were plastered on the faces of the two men he hated most. They were pleased Tala was shortening the pay roll. By the time Ivan had pulled himself back up there was no one but him, Tala, Boris, and Voltaire left standing on the cliffs. Tala turned to him with a blank expression but all he had to do was look into those iced blues to know he was going to end up dead. But before Tala could grab hold of him he was hit with the cattle prod right against the pressure point on his neck. He fell to the ground with Voltaire standing over him and before his consciousness was stolen by darkness Voltaire said one thing to him.

_**"Look what you've done. You killed my grandson and his friend."**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Bryan, Spencer and Ian were sitting on edge. It was eleven-thirty and neither Kai nor Tala had called. Something was wrong, they could feel it. As the minutes ticked by they did nothing to quell the anxiousness they felt and the urge to go find them was growing stronger. So needless to say when Bryan's cell, which was sitting on the coffee table, went off all three of them lunged for it. They wrestled for a moment until Spencer, using his size and strength unfairly, clobbered Bryan and Ian. Successful in snagging the phone he didn't even check the caller id, just answered it.

"Where the hell are you two?" He growled, letting his anxiety and fear come out as anger.

"Kai and Tala haven't come back either." The familiar voice stated, worry coloring her tone.

"Mariah?" Spencer said after a pause, then something dawned on him. "What do you mean either? Rei didn't come home?"

He heard her take a ragged breath before she answered. "He was suppossed to meet me at our favorite restaurant at eight. At first when he didn't show up I thought he got tied up with Kai and Tala and just lost track of time. But after an hour I called his phone but he didn't answer. When I tried again his phone was shut off."

"Are you sure he isn't at home?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Spence, I'm at home. I've been home for two hours and I can't shake the feeling like something is wrong. He always calls Spencer and unless he is with me he never shuts off his phone. Something's happened, I just know it."

"Hang on." He told her and wrenched his phone from his pocket and flung it at Bryan. "Call Tal's phone. Ian call Kai's."

Neither agrued, just did as instructed. It was a long and agonizing second and the coil of panic wound tighter as he watched the little color in both faces drain. Bryan pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it in disbelief.

"It went straight to voicemail."

Ian glared at his own phone. "So did Kai's."

Kai and Tala never shut off their cell phones. It was a rule they made when they all had gotten their phones. They were to keep them charged and on at all times. Spencer felt all the panic and fear that something was wrong hit him like a stone masson then coil in the pit of his stomach and he gripped the phone in his hands tightly. He didn't want to tell the pink haired woman that now it wasn't just Tala and Kai missing but Rei as well.

"Tala and Kai's phones went straight to voicemail too, didn't they?" She read into his silence. "I'm worried."

"Yeah, so are we." Spencer repiled.

"What should we do? Should we look for them?"

"I'm thinking yeah. Something's wrong. Call up Kenny and the others. Tell them what's going on and for them to meet up at Tyson's place. We'll meet you there, alright?"

"Ok. See you in a few." She hung up.

_**"Rei is missing too?" **_Ian asked, not sure he really wanted to know for sure.

_**"Yeah."**_

_** "We going to look for them?" **_Ian asked.

_**"Yes. We need to get to Tyson's." **_Was all Spencer said as he grabbed a notepad and Jotted down a quick note. He was praying that it as just that their phones died or something, knowing that the odds of all three being dead was flat out zero. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was all too familiar and from the expressions on Bryan and Ian's faces they were thinking the same thing. The abby days. They got the same feeling everytime Tala got hauled off to solitary confinement. The feeling was unpleasant and unwelcome.

Without a word all three russians left the suite. Their expressions were hardset and people backed away from them in the hotel lobby. The looks of instant recognition on the other patrons faces went unnoticed as they passed through. What people thought or said was not important. The only thing that mattered was getting to Tyson's and starting up the search for their three friends.

Out front a car was waiting for them like Bryan had requested. They climbed in with the only words being spoken from Bryan telling the driver where to go and he better step on it or else. Bryan knew it was low to use the ''evil russian" routine on the driver, but he was too unsettled to care. He could apologize later when Kai and Tala were back and said redhead wouldn't give him the choice but to do it. Right now the only thing that mattered was two of his brothers and a good friend were missing.

_**xXxXxXx**_

It took the driver fifteen minutes to reach Tyson's and that was record time. Tyson and Max were outside waiting for them and still without a word they climbed out and slammed the door. They watched as the driver flew down the street after Ian handed him the fare. It was silent for a few moments, none of them knowing what to say. Finally Max broke the silence.

"Come on. We need to map out a search."

No one said anything just followed him inside. Tyson plopped down next to Hilary, who was sitting anxiously on the couch, and wrapped an arm around her. Max and Kenny were looking at Dizzy more then likely trying to trace their phones or map out a search area. Lee was sitting next to his sister and the rest of the former White Tigers team trying to comfort the pinknette. To the russians' surprise one other former beyblade team was there as well. Johnny, Robert, Enrique, and Oliver of the Majestics were sitting quietly, waiting. When Johnny caught sight of the russians he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them with a hardset expression and worried amethyst eyes. He gazed at them and when he spoke he didn't bother with pleasantries, just straight to the point.

"Kenny has been on that laptop trying to trace Tala, Kai, and Rei's phones since Mariah called. He hasn't gotten anything which is odd because even a cell phone that's been turned off should be traceable."

Spencer and Ian didn't say anything to him, just shoved past him and headed towards Kenny and Max. Johnny watched them then turned back to Bryan who was still standing there. He didn't move an inch almost a like a living statue, and the only indication he was breathing was the very slight rise and fall of his chest. He looked paler than usual and his storm colored eyes were clouded. Johnny, however, was able to see slight fear and alot of worry behind the cold fog. Without any conscious effort on his part the brunette reached out and took hold of the lavender haired male's hand. No thought proccess, just pure instinct and reaction. He looked down at his hand clasped around the other's pale one when he realized what he had done. Thoughts flashed through his mind as to what the russian might do, considering Bryan's temper, but shock cleared his mind when long, slender fingers closed over his hand. He looked up at Bryan, his grey eyes however were focused on Spencer's grave expression. His grip on Johnny's hand tightened as the minutes ticked by and both Ian and Spencer's expressions darkened. Bryan shook his head and snapped.

"Damn it! Just give me a place to start. I can't sit here anymore!"

Everyone looked at him with slight shock on their features.

"Bry, we are trying..." Max got out.

The russian shook his head violently.

"Not good enough!" Then, without realizing he was dragging Johnny, stormed out.

They all stared, shell shocked, and looked at Spencer and Ian. Neither russian seemed to have noticed.

"Um..." Hilary began. "Shouldn't you go after him?"

Ian shook his head while Spencer remained silent. "No. If anyone is as bad as Tal when it comes to worrying it's our Falcon. We can't force him to wait while we map everything out. If we do Bry will lash out and that won't help us find the other three. Besides he has Johnny with him. We'll just call when we have a search mapped out."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Bryan flung both himself and Johnny around a corner. He didn't know where he was going. His thoughts were scattered and his worry and fear wouldn't allow for them to peice back together. The only real thought that seemed to stick was something he didn't wish to think at all. Yet, it kept nagging at him. The thought was evil in its torture. _Boris and Voltaire have them, and you know it. _It whispered through his mind and continued to get louder. He wanted to ignore the cruel thought. Would give anything for it not to be there. At the same time though his stomache sank. What if Boris and Voltaire did have them? It would be just like those bastards to just come back and decide to fuck with their hard won peace.

"FUCK!" Bryan slammed the fist that wasn't clutching the other's hand into the nearest wall and he sank to the ground, falling on his knees.

Tentative and unsure arms wrapping around his shoulders finally clued him in to the fact he had dragged someone with him without even realizing it. He leaned into the embrace. Partly because he wanted the touch and comfort from another and partly because he wanted to see what poor bastard got dragged with him. It was a shock to see Johnny but at the same time he was relieved. Johnny wasn't the type to try and get someone to spill how they were feeling like some of the others. He just sat quietly holding Bryan against him. Bryan could tell Johnny was worried too. His arms were shaking slightly and when Bryan hadn't pushed him away and instead leaned into him he had hid his face in the crook of the russian's neck. He wasn't the shy type so it wouldn't be because he had wrapped his arms around Bryan.

Bryan's voice was a whisper when he spoke. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I didn't even realize I had dragged you with me. I let my temper run away with me."

"I would have said you let your fear run away with you." Once it was out Johnny tensed, realizing what he had said to the russian. To his surprise Bryan laughed and he relaxed.

"Yeah you are right. I'm kinda shocked you read me that well. Not many see past the cold hearted russian."

"But not everyone sees you when you are comfortable enough to let people see past that facade. I have hung out with you guys since we all quit blading. I see how you are with your friends and family."

Before Bryan could reply to that his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bryan where are you?" Spencer's deep voice was strained.

"Um..." Bryan looked around and finally looked at the street sign. "I'm near the park, why?"

"Good you and Johnny are close to one of our mapped out areas. Take a look around the park and make your way out towards the club we went to the other night. Check and see if they stopped in there."

Bryan was quiet for a moment. "Ok. We will take a look. But Spence..."

"I know Bryan. I have been having the same feeling. If it is Boris and Voltaire we will be going home for a bit."

_**xXxXxXx**_

**Balcov Abby**

Glacial eyes stared at the wall, completely and intentionally ignoring the two men. His battered body was sore and everytime he moved pain shot through him, though it was useful in clearing his mind of the fog unconsciousness had created. The feeling of metal biting into his wrists signaled to his still somewhat hazy mind that he was bound in shackles that were obviously nailed to the wall above his head, given the fact his hands were level with his head. He snorted. This was an irritatingly familiar position he had not wished to be in again. There was just something about not being able to move one's arms that left one feeling vulnerable. Though if they got too close he could always kick them. Well, if his legs weren't chained he could. He never wanted to be in proximity of these two men ever again. Yet here he was once again at the tender mercies of his cruel captors.

As if on que they both looked at him. Down at him. Which only served in igniting Tala's temper. One thing he couldn't stand was having these two filthy bastards looking down on him. He glowered at them trying to will them to spontaniously combust. At least then he could rot in peace. After all his only reason for being was gone. Even though he desperately wished he could believe in Kai's words, there was no way anyone could have survived a fall from that height. So essentially Voltaire was right. He had killed Kai and Rei. Because these two monsters in human skin had some sick fascination with causeing him pain those two had paid the ultimate price. It was all his fault and now he was paying for staying with Kai and inadvertently causing his death.

Lady Fate was fickle and he could only wish she would take pity on his wounded soul. However, as time has proven time and time again, and even now as the two he most hated walked towards him with smiles like the Chesire Cat that had finally eaten the door mouse, Lady Fate was never on his side. As Voltaire and Boris came closer to him only one thought crossed his mind before he steeled himself against the coming storm.

_'God, I really hate knives.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

** Well my lovelies that does it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Now reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter! Till next time loves!**

** ~Mad Hatter Korasu~**


End file.
